


Ice and Iron

by mrs-storm-andrews (no_fucking_idea_for_a_name)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Drabble Collection, Extended Scene, Future Fic, Reunion, Short One Shot, more characters and relationships to be added, season 5, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_fucking_idea_for_a_name/pseuds/mrs-storm-andrews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and short one-shots about Theon Greyjoy, Sansa Stark and the two of them together (Theonsa).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Effects Of War (Theon/Sansa)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts can be sent to mrs-storm-andrews.tumblr.com

Most of her life Sansa had considered Theon presumptuous and haughty. He was a Greyjoy after all. They might be called Lords and Ladies, but they surely were no noblemen in the truest sense of the word, unlike the knights and maidens her favourite books told her about.

However, the old fairy tales also told her something else: War changes people fundamentally.  
The first war had turned Theon into a wreck. When Sansa met him at Winterfell she felt nothing but disgust and hate, followed by pity, once he had told her the truth about Bran and Rickon. Eventually, she considered him brave for the first time in her life, when he took the risk of death and -even worse- more torture to help her escape.

And now another war was raging. When two fronts collided and eventually chose to become allies, they met again.   
There were no outbursts of joy, no tears of happiness, no tight hugs, because neither of them knew, how the war has changed the other.   
They were cautious and guarded at first, but in the second night he came to her, not saying a single word. He just cupped her face with his hands and pressed a tender kiss on her lips. It was sweet, undemanding and almost innocent. Just like a boy kissing a girl for a first time in his life. And somehow that was true, Sansa knew. She probably was the first woman he had kissed ever since he was reborn.   
This time war has made him bold, she thought, when his lips left hers and a gentle smile spread on her face.


	2. A Trace Of Home (Theon/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home. He told Sansa, he wanted to go home, but what was home anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts can be sent to mrs-storm-andrews.tumblr.com

"Trust me," Sansa said, staring at him with her steel-blue eyes. Staring _into_ him. This is what it truly felt like to Theon. Her eyes were cutting holes into his body, into his mind. But not in a way Ramsay had done. Instead of cruelty, there was something warm, something gentle in her eyes. Like a fireplace on a cold winter night.

 _I could seat myself right into a fireplace and wouldn't feel any warmer_ , he thought. But still, Sansa's expression made him vaguely remember how it felt to come back to Winterfell after being on a hunt with Robb and to cosy up at the fireplace in the Great Hall, enjoying a pint of mead and portraying an exaggerated version of what happened on the hunt to Bran, Rickon and Arya.

 _Home_. He told Sansa, he wanted to go home, but what was home anyway? Maybe these evenings at the fireplace were the closest thing to home Theon had ever had. "Trust me," Sansa said again. "I won't let Jon hurt you. He will understand. Please, trust me. Come with us to the Wall, Theon."

Doubtingly he looked into her eyes, but what he saw made him eventually nod in approval. He could see a trace of home in her.


	3. Forever And A Day (Theon/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5x05 - a meeting in the kennels - Theon's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts can be sent to mrs-storm-andrews.tumblr.com

She had been standing there forever and a day. In the doorway. Motionlessly. An unreadable expression on her face. Theon wanted her to leave. Leave the kennels, leave Winterfell, leave the North - run away from the Master as far and fast as she could. He wished he could make her leave. For her own sake. For his sake. But she was still standing in the doorway. How long had Sansa been standing there? _Forever and a day. Leave, leave!_ Not a single word left his lips. He only felt his body shift awkwardly under her gaze. _Leave, leave! He's going to get you!_

"Theon."  
The word echoed through the kennels. So loud. So insanely loud. _The Master is going to hear. He will punish me. Not Theon, Reek._ He thought about pushing her aside, heading straight to Ramsay. _I must tell him. He will be merciful, when I tell him._ The name was still ringing in his ears. Theon couldn't hear the dogs, he couldn't hear the wind rattling at an open window somewhere in the castle. He couldn't hear himself saying that Sansa shouldn't be here. He couldn't hear her footsteps, when she left in a mad rush.

The only thing he could hear was his heartbeat, roaring in his head as loud as a storm at sea. And the name - _his name_ \- rebounding from the damp kennel walls over and over again. Winterfell was calling his name. Forever and a day.  
_Theon. Theon. Theon._


	4. Lyarra (Theon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr-prompt: Theon and Sansa with small children  
> (http://theonsansasource.tumblr.com/post/148750808272/requested-by-anonymous-theonsa-with-small)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts can be sent to mrs-storm-andrews.tumblr.com

The girl inhaled slowly, while she kept her eyes focused straight ahead. Her small body tensed visibly and with a sharp exhale she let go of the bowstring. The arrow flew across the yard and missed the target by miles. She slouched her shoulders, looking at the dirty seam of her cloak.

“That wasn’t bad,” a soft voice behind her said. The man came closer to stroke her head gently. He wore the simple, dark clothes of the Ironborn. A kraken was embossed to his leather belt. The same kraken that was emdroidered to some of her own dresses, too.

“It wasn’t even close, father! I’ll never hit it,” she said, looking up at him with watery eyes.   
“Sure, you will. What are Greyjoys famous for?”   
“Archery,” she replied, rolling her eyes slightly. “But they say I’m no Greyjoy. Neither a Stark.” Her voice was trembling and her eyes became even more watery.   
Theon kneeled down in front of her. “Your name is Lyarra of House Greyjoy and House Stark. And this clearly means that you _are_ a Greyjoy as well as a Stark, no matter what some people might say.”

Lyarra looked at him sadly. “But they hate me,” her voice was almost unnoticeable as she spoke.   
“No, they don’t,” Theon countered. “They hate your real father, not you. You know this, sweetling. They hated my father, too, and made me feel like I was not worth any of their kindness. People are mean at times. But none of this matters. I am your father now and you are my daughter. And you have your mother who loves you dearly. And there’s Uncle Bran, Uncle Jon, Aunt Yara and somewhere out there there’s also Aunt Arya on her adventure.”  
“I want to go on an adventure, too,” she said, “just like Aunt Arya.” Theon smiled at her as he gave her another arrow. “Only girls who are really good at archery are allowed to go on adventures.” 

Lyarra took the arrow from his hand, drew the bow, inhaled slowly, let go of the bowstring while exhaling sharply and… missed by miles again. But this time nothing could wipe the wide smile from her face.


End file.
